


Best ideas

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Swing, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He leaned his head back and tried to steady his breathing. Useless, when he felt Bucky‘s lips wandering down from Steve‘s ear to his neck and chest, nipping with his teeth at Steve‘s left nipple. He tried to press himself into the touch, but couldn‘t. Bucky just laughed.





	Best ideas

„Okay, let‘s run it through again. We‘re using the color system, so what do you say when you want us to stop or slow down?“

Steve ground his teeth but held himself back from saying something really… unfriendly. They‘ve been through this a few times.

„Green for go, yellow for slowing down and red for stop. We talked about this.“

Bucky just glared unimpressed at him.

„Yeah, but I also know that you like to pretend you listen even though you don‘t. Just… tell me when it gets too much or anything hurts, yeah?“

Steve nodded and smiled when Bucky leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips.

„That‘s good, doll. Then lean back a little.“   
Steve took a deep breath and leaned back into the black leather swing right behind him. All the while Bucky made sure that the swing stayed where it was. Steve shortly closed his eyes, trying to let Bucky‘s calmness lull him into being calm of his own. Bucky‘s hands on his shoulders were steady while he helped Steve settling. He trusted Bucky, trusted him that it would be good. That the bolts would hold, no matter if serum or no serum. He really didn't want to know if Buck had asked Bruce or Tony to help him building a swing that holds his weight and just hoped he wouldn‘t see either one in the morning. He trusted Bucky that he was safe and that it would feel amazing once they had started. He didn‘t quite trust Bucky when he said he would make Steve feel better than ever before because how the hell did he want to manage that? 

„You‘re okay, doll? Okay with this?“, Bucky asked while he lifted Steve‘s right foot and put it in the strap. Steve swallowed and nodded, watching Bucky doing the same with the left foot. And then he was hanging from the ceiling. Naked and exposed. More exposed than he ever felt. And there was no contact to the floor anymore. Steve felt his heart beating faster, pulse rising. Bucky was now in control, even more than usual. And Steve was… well, he was restrained and still felt free.

He leaned his head back and tried to steady his breathing. Useless, when he felt Bucky‘s lips wandering down from Steve‘s ear to his neck and chest, nipping with his teeth at Steve‘s left nipple. He tried to press himself into the touch, but couldn‘t. Bucky just laughed.

„Only thing you can use are your hands, doll. At least when I allow it.“

Steve nodded and moaned when Bucky began to stroke down from his chest to his stomach before he grabbed Steve‘s cock, giving it a few pumps. Steve yelped and grabbed both straps.

„Oh god, warn me first.“

Bucky chuckled and shook his head.

„Now, that would be boring, wouldn‘t it?“

Steve nodded, trying to push himself in Bucky‘s hand, without success.

„Stop it, doll. Let me do all the work.“

Steve nodded again, still gasping from the sudden stimulation.

Bucky smiled and then he was gone, just to come back shortly after, holding something in both hands. And then there was suddenly lube on his cock, way too cold. Steve screamed.

„Jesus, Bucky!“

Bucky laughed and bend forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Steve‘s lips.

„Shh. You‘ll like it in a second.“, Bucky said while he slipped something over Steve‘s now only half-hard cock. Steve bit his lip, doubting Bucky. Whatever the other man planned, he would probably kill him before it was really good. But there wasn‘t enough time to properly think about that as Bucky stroked his cock until it was fully erect again, a strange sensation spreading in his balls and cock. Then Bucky continued to stroke with his hand over Steve‘s buttocks, up to his chest and then there was suddenly another hand, right between his legs and _squeezed_ his balls hard. Steve screamed and bucked into the sensation, rocking him back and forth in the swing.

„Beautiful, doll. All mine to play with. Colour?“

The pressure on his balls disappeared and Steve gasped, trying to stay as still as possible while trying to catch his breath. Bucky still holds his balls.

„G...green, Bucky. Green.“

Bucky laughed and bend over, sucked Steve‘s cock down in one go. Then the wet warmth disappeared again, just like Bucky's grip on Steve's balls.

„More, please.“, Steve gasped, hissing slightly when Bucky pressed two fingers inside him, fucking slowly in and out of him.

The thing around his shaft tightened again until Steve realized it wasn‘t really getting tighter, it was his cock getting bigger. Realization dawned and Bucky smiled, before biting down hard on one ass cheek, eliciting a sharp cry from Steve.

It was heaven. And then Bucky took the fingers out.

„Don‘t stop, Bucky, please don‘t stop, continue, please.“, Steve begged and choked slightly when Bucky pressed a kiss to his cock head.

„Don‘t worry, I‘m not done, doll. Do you like the cock ring? Feels nice?“

The cock ring was tight. Not tight enough to be uncomfortable or to cause damage, but it was still noticeable. Steve nodded and a proud look spread over Bucky‘s face before it got replaced with a mischievous look.

Bucky grazed his thumb over Steve‘s balls again, made him squirm, trying to get away from the sensation while trying to get more stimulation, making him swing slightly. Then the thumb settled on his perineum and pressed. Steve moaned again while clutching the straps from the swing in his hand. His head got a bit light.

„God… Bucky… Bucky…“, Steve whimpered.

„Colour?“, Bucky asked, breathing heavy but otherwise… Steve couldn‘t tell if he was affected.

„Green.“, he gasped instead of asking.

He really needed to come. And Bucky, Bucky had to be a god because he obviously could read Steve’s thoughts because he positioned himself again, the perfect height to suck Steve‘s cock.

„I will now remove the cock ring. Then I will suck you. Try to wait.“

Steve just nodded, hissed when the ring came off. And then there was the warmth again and he screamed, trying to hold back his orgasm until he saw stars, trashing around in the swing as much as possible. And then the stars exploded and Steve‘s felt his cock twitching and jerking, shooting his come into Bucky‘s mouth. Bucky just grinned at him while he swallowed.

When he could think again, Bucky was petting him, smiling down, still in his jeans.

„God, Steve. You did so good for me. So very very good, so beautiful. You are okay?“

Steve could just nod and then Bucky suddenly stood at his feet, helping Steve to get them out of the leather straps, helped Steve get out of the swing.

Steve clung at Bucky when he was finished, not being able to stand, feeling how the blood sloshed through his veins again. And then there was something soft under him.

Bucky laid him down carefully, waiting until Steve was completely laying on the bed before letting go, getting into the bed himself, which was the best idea ever. At least Steve thought so, cuddling up as fast as he could. Bucky was warm and soft.

„It‘s okay, doll. I‘m here.“

Steve felt Bucky putting the covers over them.

„Take your time. I‘ll be here when you come up again, okay?“

Steve hummed his agreement, feeling his eyelids drop. It was okay to trust Bucky. Bucky always had the best ideas, even after all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
